The goal of the program is a reduction of the human and economic losses among the poverty population of Santa Clara County caused by the social manifestations of alcoholism. Specific objectives include the reduction of alcoholism produced family and child neglect, law enforcement involvement, employment impairment, public assistance dependency, physical and mental health problems, and community disruption and decay. These objectives will be accomplished by identification and rehabilitation of alcoholics, psycho-social supportive services for families of alcoholics, and education of the poverty community on the causes and effects of alcoholism. Coordination with State, City, and other community organizations providing services related to the needs of low-income alcoholics, their families, and their communities will be effected.